T A K E N A B A C K
by xXraindropXofXtearsXx
Summary: Troypay, Rated M for sexual,Abuse,Drugs,Language swearing Etc. I cant write Summaries to save my life so plz read the story! xx


Ok so this is my new story, I will be carrying on with Maintaining Love and Never Giving up Hope but only when I have time. I know I haven't written in years but I have been so busy and I'm ill at home at the minute so I thought f a new intense story it will be M for drugs, abuse, swearing, sex etc. So sit back and read =)

Breathe Easy

"Why does she always get all the sexy lads at this school?" Gabriella gritted her teeth as she stamped her foot staring over at Sharpay cuddling close to Matt. Sarah looked over at Gabriella standing there with I'm a jealous bitch look. "O come on get over yourself you're 30 times sexier than her she is just the biggest slag at this school, didn't you hear she lost her virginity to Troy? Yer Troy! I wasn't impressed" Sarah flipped her bag over her shoulder, slamming her locker shut and smiling towards Sharpay. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SMILING AT HER!?" They almost were pressing noses together Sarah stood there in shock the shorter girl moved from under her dark tanned skin friend. "Calm down" Sarah breathe heavily patting Gabriella trying not to look scared she continued patting her on the shoulder trying to get her to breathe normally, both girls walked past the pair sitting lovingly on the floor outside homeroom.

"I'm innocent I tell you! I never heard nothing, spread rumours what me, no way!" Gabriella clutched her hand to her chest while the other one flew up in the air in outrage. "Yer you, your always the slimy cow getting into everyone's business, what is it? Jealous by any chance?" Sharpay clenched her fist together each girl glaring at the other. "Marvellous girls Just bravo!" "Brava!!" The class bellowed at Ms Darbus from the front of the room. "Ok ok well Brava, both girls take your seats excellent performing you will go far, both girls demonstrated such art using such ski…" Sarah looked towards both girls and thought through her mind _that wasn't acting. _"Dismissed" Ms Darbus spoke as she went to open the door as the seniors rampaged towards the door almost ripping her arm from her socket.

Sharpay took hands with Matt once again pulling him to the lockers looking at the inquisitively, Gabriella looked on in jealously, _what does she have I don't?_ Sarah pulled Gabriella out onto the green whacking out a cigarette, Joe came up pass the two girls lighting each cigarette as they stuck the rolled up paper into their mouths. "Thanks" Gabriella smiled towards him. "So you're back? How was Italy?

Have you seen Sharpay yet?" Gabriella took a puff brushing her heel back against the wall inhaling once again, "It was excellent, but I missed Sharpay so much her blonde her on my face those lips her legs round me" "Joe! We don't need details" both girls shouted sententiously, "Its sucks about her new interest though" Gabriella smirked taking one last puff pressing the remains again the wall out haling "What you mean?" Joe looked puzzled taking a puff of Sarah's Cigarette "Look the truth is she moved on this new guy call Matt is very interested in her, she never even told him she had you" Joe choked on the smoke "So you mean we're no more?" Gabriella slid down the wall onto the grass looking up at Joe "What you mean she never told you?" "Wait a minute what inter…" Gabriella picked herself off of the grass and kissed Sarah before saying another word, Sarah pulled away shocked still as a frozen statue. Joe looked at the pair "Troy would be disappointed Sarah!" The black hair boy walked on.

"So what you think of East High then Matt? I know it's nothing like your old private school but its sti.." Sharpay rambled on taking a bite from her ham sandwich. "No it's good everyone is pretty nice, and not as much homework as I used to get there's a plus! And me you and Ryan get to see more of each other, I'm showing him how to bowl in baseball he is getting the hang of it" "Well I'm so glad u like it" Sharpay smiled.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves in the canteen until Gabriella stormed in with Sarah and it all went silent. "You can eat you know" She spat marching towards Sharpay as her and Matt talked about his old school. Gabriella stood to the side of Sharpay and Sharpay scanned her with beady eyes, the brunette whispered into the blonde's ear. "Joes back really thanks, where is he?" Sharpay smiled towards her, "Waiting at your locker" Gabriella spoke and as she took rapid steps moving to her table Sharpay looked back at Matt. "Well I got to go I will show u the rest of the school later" she got off up from her chair tucked it in and swayed out of the canteen down to her locker.

There was Joe standing with his arms folded and his eyes lingering around the empty hallway. "Joe!" Sharpay bellowed to her boyfriend of 3 months. "I missed you so much" she reached out to put her arms around his neck but was taken back with a sharp sting upon the back of her head.

"Oww Joe! You're hurting me, what are you doing, where are you taking me?" Taken-a-back by Joes out of nowhere behaviour Sharpay started to struggle. Joe pulled Sharpay by the hair onto a desk in a deserted class room. "I was so happy to see you!" Sharpay screamed at him anger flaring in her voice, Joes head was bent down his eyes were fixed to an individual tile on the floor.

"Why did you do it?" His voice was thick and wisps of hair clenched close to his brow. "D..o w...ha.t?" Sharpay voice was unsteady her head was in her hands as the uncontrollable tears run like rivers down her tears, the black from her mascara followed through. "CHEATING ON ME!" "You lying little bitch!" Sharpay was astounded by his attitude her heartbeat quickened and her breathe got stuck in her throat, she whipped her hair from her face and stood on her heels firmly on the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Her tears slowly creped down her hot reddened cheeks while she waited for a reply.

"You know something there was apart of me thinking that you were my loyal girlfriend, the one I actually have loved for the past 3 months, tell me how wrong I was, who is this Matt guy anyway your next shag? Once a cheat, always a cheat" Sharpay looked confused at him as both teens locked their hot fiery eyes on one another both willing to starch the other ones out. Sharpay went quiet as another breathe got trapped in her throat. "Matt?" "Yes Matt, the guy you were all loving and laughing with" Joe had lowered his tone to the same decibels as Sharpay.

"He is my cousin, he is knew to the sch.." Joe had felt like he had been dug 6ft underground and spat on. "Don't lie to me Sharpay!" his voice once again screeched interrupting her.

He turned his hand on Sharpay's cheek, the physical motion left Sharpay on the floor. Joe didn't turn around by stood there in shock, he panted rapidly. The young girl pulled herself off of the floor and sprinted out of the class room.

Troy hurried down the corridor hand in hand with Sarah the other hand with full of books, Troy turned to see Sharpay in a panic, he quickly did the genuine thing and pulled Sarah aside. "What's going on" Troy asked Sharpay, her hair was all out of place her clips were half on her and the hair spray now created a matted look, her clothes wear creased and tights ripped, Troy could see the red mark caused by a physical blow to her cheek. "Nothing it's ok Troy, I'm fine" Sharpay took Troy's offer for a lift up from the floor and ran off to the direction out of the school. "Weird girl" Sarah spoke as Troy gave her a look. "What?" "She having a bad time here no one will stop being a bitch to her, she just needs a break. "You were the first guy she slept with while going out with me!" "Remind me why I'm still with you?" Troy bent down to Sarah's height and whispered into her ear, "Yer that's what I thought" Sarah smiled and the pair walked off to there class as the bell sounded, Troy couldn't help but think about Sharpay and if she was alright.

In the Evans house hold, Ryan was getting ready for a baseball game with Matt after school, Sharpay had come running in from the rain. Her white top stained with mascara marks down her face. "The school said you left early from school" The twins mother called from upstairs, Sharpay cleared her throat to get some normality back in her voice "Yer I didn't feel well, just went for a walk clear my head" Sharpay put on a brave act and stormed past her brother up to her room. The young girl thought about all the abuse she had covered up since she was 10 years of age, nothing to do with her family they had always been so supportive and when her dad died at 9 years old she turned to her teddy bear for comfort, it might seem silly but to Sharpay at 9 it was her only lifeline. At the age of 14 Sharpay changed her look completely she dyed her hair got her ears précised, wore the clothes she brought instead of her mom and wore bright make-up. Now at 18 Sharpay was classed as the school slut of course Matt new this but he wanted to protect his cousin that one reason why he moved. Ryan was always to busy to notice his little sisters existence.

"Now I'm in charge" She spoke quietly in a whisper. Removing a cigarette from her coat pocket and lighting it, she began to unbutton her blouse, she pressed the lighted paper to her skin and took in the pain. It made her feel free and alive. "Sharpay! I'm going to the shops I will be back in an hour, you're in charge of the house" the girl stumbled in shock dropping the lit cigarette, it landed on a pillow which burst into flames. Sharpay screamed, but being in the house alone no one was around, the fire built up as cracking noises were heard, Sharpay bolted down the stairs, quickly realising her cell phone was upstairs she raced back up and grabbed it off her desk near the door the flames had already spread downstairs, the brave girl hit troy's number into the scream as it's the only one she knew by heart, Sharpay got down on her knees and coughed her heart out, her vision was blurry, "Tro…" She coughed out "Hello? Sharpay?" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep the phone cut dead. Troy knew there was something not right he dashed to the Evans house household to find the house in ashes, picking up the phone in shock he called 999 "Fire service now!" he shouted telling them her address, he could hear the sirens from a distance but decide he had to do something, he couldn't leave her to burn. Troy run up the path and attacked the rubble covering his mouth with his jumper, Neighbours came out to see what was happening, as Troy battled to find Sharpay.

Ok so first chapter of this new story, this idea just popped into my head and I thought it was interested so I decide to jolt it all down if anyone can think of a better title, go ahead lol. Review plz x


End file.
